Loneliness of Yin, the Emperor
by Ashley-kxjh
Summary: Yin lost his wife, Feng, and never recalled his sweet and beautiful memory with his wife years ago.


Another ending of the story for "_Eastern Palace_"

Yin—Emperor of the Dynasty Li; Xiaowu

Feng—Wife of Yin (the narrator: I)

Pei—General of Dynasty Li

Xi—friend of Feng; Pei's wife

Yumenguan, Xiliang, Chengtainmen are geographical sites.

Feng was on the way staying away from Yin.

I think Yin is really embarrassed. I am going around the whole world with him. I still have to go out from Yumenguan to get back to Xiliang. Now he sent a photo to hold Yumenguan, and he took a look at it. Even if it was Xi's martial arts, he tried hard to fight. This Yumenguan army, which was stationed in tens of thousands of years, really wanted to fight and alarmed the army.

I and Xi were afraid to plug in. The wings can't fly too.

I said, "General, General Pei, how are you here?"

Pei said: "At the end, I will be sent by My Royal Highness to come here to hunt down the fugitive."

I even laughed and said: "The general is the general, who leads the East Palace three thousand soldiers. Pei, I don't know how to escape the fugitive, but he has alarmed the general and has been chasing Yumenguan."

General Pei is quiet and faint: "Nature is a prisoner."

I laughed again: "How to commit crimes... ..."

After a slight movement, after the shackles of the upper head, there were countless armor. They led the long bow and silently pointed us at the feather arrows.

I sighed and said to Pei: "I have to go out anyway today anyway. If you want to stop me, you will shoot me out of the door and shut it down. Anyway, you will not stop doing this." Once again."

Pei said: "Prince's misunderstanding towards you, and now he knows his mistakes. It is really infatuated."

I said: "What kind of infatuation is not infatuated, I am with him, and you don't have to be in front of me."

Pei: "The Chengtianmen's fire, was not his fault."

I was a little surprised. "At least, the citizens have some joy. Now, is there really no way to close the city gate?"

Yin ass worried. Even if the assassin will make the Prince smash out of the city, it will be difficult to hunt down. Therefore, he ordered the people to secretly set fire and burn the Chengtianmen." The tone is still faint Chengtianmen is a symbol of imperial power. Yin tried to destroy it for chasing after me.

The west wind blew my clothes and hunted, as if I was in the middle of the river. I stood on the edge of the cliff, and my foot. Yin looked at me, his eyes' deep, he finally said: "Are you so reluctant to be my wife?"

I sneered at him with laughter, did not answer.

He asked me: "Where is Xiaowu, who is he, why can't you forget him?"

My heel has been suspended, and only the toes were still standing on the battlements, crumbling.

Yin is very far away, watching me silently. I seem to have had a dream. Everything is normal with three years ago. In the past three years, I have been vain, but after all, it has not changed.

I said, "Where is Xiaowu, I will never tell you. You are not eligible to call his name."

Yin suddenly laughed out loud: "It is a pity that he is already dead." Yes, unfortunately he is already dead. He said: "You go back with me, I will not be jealous, I will still be good to you. Whether you still remember that Xiaowu, as long as you are willing to go back with me, I will not mention this matter again."

I laughed at him. Laughing, I said, "As long as you promise me something, I will go back with you." There seems to be no expression on his face, just ask: "What?"

I turned my head and said to Xi: "Let's go back to Xiliang." I picked up the gold wrong knife of Xi, and just got it to cut a huge iron bolt, so the top cracked a lot of small gaps, I will deepen it. Deep into his chest, but it doesn't hurt at all. Perhaps the most painful thing in the world I have experienced, death, what is it? Bloody flowed out, I held Xi's hand with blood-stained hands and slowly fell to her side. I know that we can go home after all. All the temperature and consciousness gradually left me, and the darkness gradually shrouded. I seemed to see Xiaowu, he was rushing towards me, I know that he is not dead, just to catch me a hundred fireflies. Now, I want him to tie my belt to me, so that he will never leave me.

"No!" shouted Yin, held back by General Pei and other three soldiers.

Three months later, Pei said to the Emperor "Your Highness, Xiaowu is you. You are the same person, but you lost your memory because of an accident, falling from a cliff. Xiaowu is your name used in Xiliang."

"Heh! Why didn't to tell me before, then I will not lose my wife and you will lose yours," regretfully said Yin.

"This is the destiny," replied Pei.

"That's true. I deserve the revenge, but Feng did not deserve her death. How can I live without her…" tears dropping from this young King's face.

The first year of Feng's death anniversary, Yin passed the crown to General Pei and went outside of Yunmenguan to find Feng.


End file.
